


Cease the Day

by KrisStylinson



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 1D Day, Anal Sex, Bottom Louis, Fluff, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Riding, Rimming, Smut, Top Harry, it's 2013 larry but they're acting like x-factor larry pretty much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-22
Updated: 2013-11-22
Packaged: 2018-01-02 05:29:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1053053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrisStylinson/pseuds/KrisStylinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which 1D Day takes on a whole new meaning.</p><p>Instead of a seven hour livestream, the One Direction team deem it more profitable to offer an entire day spent with any one member of the band for the highest bidder. What happens when the same buyer wins both Louis and Harry for a day?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cease the Day

**Author's Note:**

> WOW. This wasn't supposed to be this long. But I had the idea, and 1D Day is coming up, and I couldn't resist. I hope it's not shit.
> 
> I am aware that the title is a really awful pun.
> 
> *unbeta'd—please notify me if you find any mistakes!*

"This is the stupidest fucking thing I've ever heard."

Come to think of it, maybe that wasn't the smartest thing for Louis Tomlinson to say to his management team—you know, the ones who could practically force him to make any unwanted public appearances or virtually _destroy_ him if they took the notion.

"Louis," Harry admonished quietly, squeezing his knee in warning. Louis sighed, already feeling his anger start to fade at his boyfriend's touch.

"I'm sorry," he apologized. "It's just—this was supposed to be our first day off in forever, and you're making us sell it to someone?"

"For charity," one of the suited-men (Louis hadn't bothered to learn names, mostly because they didn't matter) answered. "We auction each of you off for one day. The highest bidder spends that day with you from nine AM to nine PM, and all proceedings go to a charity of your choice."

"So we each have to spend a day with a complete stranger?" Zayn inquired, obviously one of the more weary of the boys.

"Not a total stranger," the woman chimed in. "They'll be interviewed beforehand, and you'll have security with you the entire time, just in case." She smiled. "It's good publicity."

"Right," another one interjected. "And with your album coming out so soon, it'll bump up our sales rate."

"Plus," the same suited man said, "It'll give your fans more time to get to know you. One on one. With social media, their day with you is bound to be all over the internet. It's a bonding thing, as well as a boost in your reputation. It's a win-win situation."

"Except for the fact that we have sacrifice our first day free of band-duties in months," Niall interjected. He seemed a little less agitated than Louis, but still a bit upset at the very least.

"But it's for charity," Liam reasoned. "And all we've got to do is show up, right? It could make someone's day." He turned his attention back to the suited people. "I'll go for it."

"We all will," Zayn said. After receiving no objections, he continued. "Besides, we'll have plenty of off time once the tour is over."

They all nodded along, acquiescently, but Harry's silence didn't go unnoticed by Louis.

~~~

When they were being driven home, Louis and Harry packed into the back seat with Zayn in the passenger and Niall and Liam in front of them, Harry still wasn't speaking.

"Talk to me," Louis whispered against his ear, leaning his head thoughtfully against Harry's shoulder.

"'Bout what?" He asked, turning and giving Louis a small smile.

"About why you're upset," Louis replied without hesitation, smiling weakly in Harry's direction to let him know it was more of an observation than an accusation.

"M'not upset," he murmured, but then Louis was giving him a look and he sighed. "It's just—we haven't had a day off in so long, and I was looking forward to spending the entire day with you at home without any cameras or worries or, like, anything."

Louis frowned because, fuck, Harry was nineteen, _only_ _nineteen_ and he was supposed to be spending his entire days lazily cooped up in a UNI dorm with his boyfriend curled into his side and cuppa beside of him because he was studying hard for exams and needed all the help he could get. But instead, he was having to work work work and plan plan plan and he didn't _need_ to be worrying about having _one fucking day_ to himself.

Louis held him to his side, how he often did when he was reminded of just how young Harry was. He wondered how much longer he was going to be able to do that, then pushed the thoughts away when he decided he didn't like them. "We'll figure something out, yeah? It's only nine to nine, we can do something."

"Yeah," Harry said, smiling into Louis' chest. "Yeah, we'll do something."

Except they couldn't, but neither boy was going to point that out.

~~~

"Great job, boys! The auction went off without a hitch! Now, I know you didn't really have to do much—hell, you just had to show up! But wonderful job, lads! Wonderful, wonderful!"

~~~

Waking up was harder than usual on November twenty-third.

The clock flashed _6:00 A.M._ in an obnoxious green color—it was earlier than Louis was usually up, but he had decided yesterday that he would at least get these two hours to himself (and Harry.) The team had already given them all a full run down of what was to come, which meant they had no obligations until 9:00 A.M.—which was more than they could've asked for in itself.

"Harry?" Louis tried, nudging the sleeping boy beside of him. He felt bad for waking him up, what with how late the two of them had stayed up last night (which was Harry's fault anyway with his stupid nineteen-year-old sex drive—not that Louis was really all that upset about it) but Harry had asked for this himself, so Louis couldn't feel too terrible.

A few tiny shoves and murmured names later and Harry was blinking open his eyes and rolling over to bring Louis to his side.

"Wanna stay here," he whispered in his deep, morning voice. "All day."

Louis smiled, running a hand through his curls. "Me too."

So they did, in their own way—Louis ran downstairs to make some tea while Harry tried to stay awake. When Louis returned with two cups of tea and some biscuits, Harry smiled, opened his arms and demanded Louis come back and stay until they had to get dressed. Louis was more than happy to comply.

They didn't have any meaningful conversation until it was exactly 7:04 A.M.

"Do you ever worry?" Harry mumbled into Louis' chest. "Like, about us?"

Louis tensed immediately, and Harry must've noticed because he was hurrying to add on a, "No! Not like that, Lou. I mean—with all the separating and hiding and lying, do you think we'll ever be able to come out?"

And Louis felt calmed, if not relaxed, but then Harry's word hit him and he was back to square one.

The thing was, he _did_ understand—they'd been lying for so long that it seemed nearly impossible to be forgiven. Of course they had those few fans who suspected their relationship to be more than purely a bromance compiled to make more album sales, but other than that, they had virtually nothing. And on top of that, there'd be the hate and the constant disproving looks from fans that said _I supported you and you lied to me._ It didn't seem fair to anyone.

But then there was Harry, sweet, lovable, pure-hearted Harry, and Louis couldn't believe he'd even thought about a world where he couldn't hold his boy's hand and proclaim his love for him from rooftops.

Deeming it best to keep his worries to himself, Louis said, "Not really—I love you and thinking about staying in this rut where the entire world couldn't know is just awful. That's all that matters, yeah?"

Harry nodded. "Yeah." A small silence followed before he spoke again. "Would you do it over?"

Louis rolled his eyes. "You are the king of ambiguous questioning."

Ignoring the jab, Harry continued. "Like, the entire thing. You know, signing the contract that said 'Any purposeful visual or verbal support given to gay rumors with another member of the band will result in—'"

"'—immediate disbanding of the group and one third of all individual profits given to Modest! Management.'" Louis finished, the words being drilled into his head—it wasn't often a man forgot the last thing he read before he was killed—figuratively, that is. Or maybe it wasn't.

He sighed. "Yes. I do regret that." He ran a finger through Harry's hair, trailing it to his chin and forcing him to look him in the eye. "But that's _all_ I regret."

The meaning was clear; he regretted the hiding and the lying, but he would go through it all over again if it meant he got Harry out of it. If Harry hadn't been sure of just how much Louis loved him before then, he would've easily been assured in that second.

"Yeah," Harry whispered. "Same here."

~~~

They only started questioning things when they were each assigned to go to the same address.

"Paul?" Harry whispered. "Is something wrong? Why are me and Lou going to the same place?"

Paul shrugged. "Nothing's wrong, kid. Trust me, I thought the same thing. But I talked to boss, and both of the people who got you for the day requested you meet at this flat in the middle of nowhere."

To Louis' fearful expression, Paul continued. "One step ahead of you. We did background checks, neither have any criminal records or even any sign of school-related troubles—spotless, the both of them." He paused as he turned a corner. "But we did find that they've both been going to the same school since primary, and wherever you find one's name on a roster for a club, you find the other's."

"Best friends," Louis guessed, sitting back and sighing in relief. He could work with this—best friends. Best friends who would probably end up too caught up in each other that he and Harry might be able to sneak away ever so often. Or best friends who were hardcore One Direction fans and would speculate their every move and tweet about everything they did. Either way, he was happy he would at least have Harry with him to help him through it.

"Aw," Harry muttered. "Do you think they'll like us, Louis?"

Louis rolled his eyes. "No, Harry. They spent thousands of dollars to spend a day with us, but they bloody _hate_ us." Scoffing, he added, "I am in love with the biggest idiot on the face of the planet."

"Hey," Harry retorted. "It was a valid question."

Louis smiled, unable to even feign anger for that long towards Harry. "You keep telling yourself that, babe."

"We're here," Paul interrupted, obviously used to Harry and Louis' excessive flirting, despite having been together for nearly three years—three years in which Paul had had to suffer through countless hours of _"No,_ you're _cuter_ 's" and _"I love you'_ s."

"Thanks," Harry muttered, hurrying out of his door—with Louis right behind—in time to open Paul's door for him. He was truly a gentleman, and being with Paul was no different.

Four guards followed them as they approached the doorway, behind which the two people responsible for Harry and Louis at least getting to be next to each other for the day were wating—Louis kind of liked them already.

"We'll head in first, you follow behind—stay close." Like he needed to tell Harry and Louis to stay close.

Walking in with two guards in front of them and two behind, Paul taking up the rear, Louis felt in awe as they were lead into a room that was, like, _huge._ It had everything—expensive paintings, glass figurines, a huge television in the corner, the lot. But then Louis remembered that these people had _bought_ them—the words still made Louis cringe—and that they probably had more than enough money to spare. His surprise faded.

"This place is beautiful," Harry murmured to Louis, but another voice answered with a "HARRY STYLES THINKS MY HOUSE IS BEAUTIFUL!"

They both averted their attention to two girls, probably no more than fifteen, huddled close together by the entrance to what Louis guessed was the kitchen. The darker haired of the two was clutching her chest, like she was having a heart attack, and the blonde was hugging her close.

"Oh my fucking _god_ , Livy, you promised you'd stay calm." She murmured to her friend—Livy, Louis supplied.

"And _you_ promised you wouldn't put fucking _Taylor Swift_ on my goddamn iPod, but look where we are now."

"It was one song!"

"By a twenty-something whore who tried to taint my baby's reputation!"

Louis leaned over to whisper into Harry's ear. "I like her."

Harry, on the other hand, looked scared. "By baby, does she mean me?"

Louis didn't get a chance to reply as the two girl's ceased their fighting long enough to avert their attention to Louis and Harry.

"Holy shit, did you see that whisper? I'm tweeting it now." When the blonde made a grab for the phone, she shouted, "I swear to _fuck_ Anya—"

"No! We both agreed that _I_ would get dibs on first Larry tweet!"

"That was before you started defending Taylor Swift! And besides, we have the entire _day,_ Anny! It's not like they'll keep it in their pants that long!"

"Excuse me?" Louis shouted, his face going beet red. Both girl's stopped, facing the two of them as if they were gods themselves.

"Fuck. We were just on the receiving end of Louis Tomlinson's bitch face. Hold me, Liv!"

And with that, she fell dramatically into the other's—Livy's—arms. Louis chanced a glance at Harry.

"I'm terrified."

Harry smiled. "Me, too. But they seem nice, and not quite psychotic enough to try and lock us in the basement."

Louis only hoped Harry was right.

~~~

"Mother _fucker_!"

"Oh my Malik, what is it, Livy?"

Louis was on the verge of shouting at these girls and it had only been a half hour. Harry was grinning, however, and being his usual charming self. Paul even seemed to be laughing to himself, and Louis was _definitely_ bringing that up later.

"My fucking mom! She found it!"

"Like, _it_ it?"

Livy was nodding long and hard, her face the poster of terror.

"Where the fuck did you put it?!"

"Under my bed, where it's always _fucking_ been!"

"Why the hell would you put it there?"

"I seem to remember someone assuring me stashing fucking weed underneath my bed was the smartest idea _ever!_ "

Louis sat back and sighed. Weed. Of course. These two girls were obviously on some sort of drug if they acted like this _all the fucking time._

"Fuck off, Liv. What did she say?"

"She's coming here, Anny! What the fuck are we supposed to do?!"

"I don't know!"

It was accentuated by a squeal and Louis couldn't have been happier.

"Do you think they'll go soon?" he murmured to Harry.

"I dunno," he replied, but it was obvious he wanted them gone just as much as Louis, if not more. Louis smiled, scooting a little closer to Harry.

"Like we'd get that lucky," he whispered. Usually he wasn't so pessimistic, but.

Harry smiled. "One can dream."

It turned out they could get that lucky—an older woman was busting down the door within minutes. As soon as she was in, she was yelling at the two girls profusely, using wild hand gestures and a few swears even Louis didn't dare use. And then they were being ushered out the door, the woman not even allowing them a goodbye.

When the door closed, Louis was silent, as was Harry. The others seemed neutral, some even sparing a confused glance, but nobody was brave enough to address the situation—besides Louis, of course.

"Did that seem a bit odd to you?" he asked, to no one in particular but staring Harry down all the same. "That they'd go without a fight—or not much of one, rather."

Harry shrugged. "I dunno. Maybe?"

Louis rolled his eyes. "Maybe? They spent a shit ton of money to buy a fucking day with us, and then they're gone in less than an hour? From a parent, to beat it all—a parent who probably spent that shit ton of money in the first place."

Harry smiled. "And?"

Louis sighed. "I don't know—maybe we should search the house or something? I have no doubt they have this place bugged or some shit. Or maybe they're planning some sort of attack, and this crazy-fangirl crap was some sort of pre-umptive thing for the real strike. How do we know they aren't headed out to get guns now? Or bombs? Or a freaking cannon for all we know!"

Harry leaned over. "Then they blow us up, and we die together." He grinned, scooting closer to Louis now that they were alone, any chance of hidden cameras be screwed. "Why can't you just accept a good thing when it's given to you, Lou?"

Louis scoffed, crossing his arms over his chest. "How in bloody hell is this a good thing?"

"We're alone now," Harry whispered. "Without anything planned for the rest of the day as it was completely booked for this whole thing. It's only ten in the morning and we are duty free for the rest of the day." He pressed into Louis' side. "Do you see what I mean?"

Louis' jaw literally dropped. "Fuck. Harry, we have a day. _Our_ day." He grinned, turning to face Harry. "We get our day off, Haz!"

And then they were kissing and no one was trying to stop them, so they didn't—until Paul coughed rather loudly.

"I see enough of that in the rearview mirror so, if you would," he made some gestures, but they were accompanied by a smile that could only be described as warm. "Anyway, Louis was right before. We don't know anything about this house—could be bugged or rigged or anything."

Their faces fell almost instantly, but Paul's smile only grew wider.

"So we need to get you boy's home now as safety precaution."

They were both grinning impossibly wide and making small hums of appreciation. With one last quick peck, Louis was pulling Harry up while in his own little personal bubble of happiness.

"You're the fucking best, Paul, you know that?" Louis shouted, hugging the man without warning. "I love you so much, Higgins, _so_ much."

And then Paul was grinning, and Harry was wrapped around Louis, and Louis was in pure bliss.

On the drive home, Harry and Louis found themselves in a cocoon of unashamed flirting and sweet kisses and tentative touches—reliving their X-Factor days, to summarize. It was like they couldn't get enough of each other, and that was probably true.

"I love you, Haz," Louis whispered against Harry's lips. "I love you and you're perfect and," he paused, unable to think of the right words to cover what he was feeling—and likely wouldn't be able to, "I'm just so happy right now."

"I love you too, Lou," Harry replied languidly, pressing his lips against Louis' cheekbone. "And the feeling's mutual."

Louis only smiled, curling into Harry's side while Harry folded up into himself. A "cuddle ball," Harry liked to call it. Louis let him call it whatever he liked, as long as that meant they were touching in some form or fashion.

After they had been dropped off back at their home, they were rushing inside and to the bedroom without hesitation.

It wasn't like they were sex-deprived—if anything, they were the opposite. But it'd been so long since they'd had this kind of time to get in a proper fuck with no worries of having to finish before their next fitting or their next interview, or getting to bed in time for either. It'd probably been months. And they both planned on taking advantage.

Louis attached himself to Harry, practically yanking him onto the bed and placing him on top of himself. Harry laughed softly, almost a giggle, and Louis was smiling along because the sound was too beautiful to ignore. He fisted a hand in Harry's curls, pressing his mouth to his with a mix between passion and hunger. Harry simply slipped his mouth open and immediately let his tongue find its way into Louis' mouth.

Louis slid his hands underneath Harry's shirt, if not for anything other than intimacy. He flattened his palms against his toned body, stopping every now and then to knead at his abdomen. Harry let out a little noise of pleasure, so Louis took it as his okay to continue.

Harry'd had enough of not touching and soon, his hands were all over Louis' lower back and bum, massaging softly. Louis arched off of the bed, giving Harry as much access as he wanted. Harry was happy to take advantage.

Louis began to kiss at Harry's neck, nipping softly behind his ear with a grin on his lips. Harry gripped onto Louis' arse to keep himself still, tilting his head to the side to give Louis the leverage he needed. Whimpering quietly, he thrusted his hips forward.

Louis stopped. "Let's just kiss for a little while, okay?" he asked softly, right against Harry's ear—a weakness of his and Louis knew. "And then we'll get to the sex."

Harry hummed his assent, turning to his side so he could lick over the shell of Louis' ear. Louis laughed softly, reaching to tug his shirt over his head.

"Thought we were waiting for the sex," Harry mumbled, but didn't hesitate to latch his mouth onto Louis' chest.

"Just wanna feel," Louis replied, pulling away as he slid Harry's top off of his body. "You're really beautiful, and I wanna touch you a bit."

Harry chuckled, leaning backward while pulling Louis on top of him. "A bit?" he asked, but his mind was already else where as he began trailing kisses around Louis' collarbone.

"Or a lot," Louis giggled out, being careful to keep his body arched as to make it easier for Harry to praise. Smiling, he leaned down to peck Harry's mouth. "Whatever's fine."

"I think I prefer option number two," Harry drawled, grinnning against Louis' cheek. "Now kiss me you fool."

Louis smiled, leaning forward and pressing his tongue into Harry's mouth without warning; that had been one of their things since X-Factor. Ever since the time in the dressing rooms, to be more specific. When Harry thought it'd be the absolute funniest to call out for Louis' kiss like a damsel in distress, and Louis hadn't been able to resist. It was something they each liked to think of as theirs, something that nobody else could touch.

With one hand cradling Harry's cheek in his hand, Louis trailed the other over Harry's side and just felt. He'd squeeze occasionally just because he could, and because he admired how tight Harry's body had become ever since he'd insisted on working out more often. Louis thought he was too small for muscles—he'd look like a miniature Hulk which, as badass as it sounded, would look incredibly ridiculous. He was fine being tiny and soft, as Harry liked to say.

He tentatively licked over Harry's upper lip and started moving backward, relishing in the way Harry chased after him when he began to pull away. Louis laughed gently into the kiss, leaning back down to kiss at Harry's mouth once again because he honestly couldn't deny this boy anything.

"I used to dream about this," Harry mumbled. "You know. Before it started happening."

Louis grinned, kissing Harry's cheek before placing his hands on his chest. "Me too," he whispered. "I always thought you were kind of adorable."

Harry smiled a small smile, grabbing Louis' hips and bringing them closer to his—not for any relief, but just to be that much closer to Louis. "I wish we hadn't waited so long to open our eyes," he continued, brushing a piece of Louis' hair from his face. "Could've had so many more nights like this."

"That's why we make up for lost time now, yeah?" Louis planted kiss after kiss to Harry's neck, sucking occasionally just to watch the red fade from Harry's skin.

"Yeah," Harry agreed softly. Then, as an afterthought, repeated, "Yeah."

Louis brought his hands to the button of Harry's jeans, toying with it. Harry rolled his eyes, unbuttoning his trousers himself. Louis grinned, pulling them down slowly until they were around Harry's ankles. He lifted himself slightly, allowing Harry to kick them off. That was something else they were used to.

"I think I still like you as much as I did then," Louis muttered, not really one to have a good way with words but he couldn't help himself. "Maybe even a little more."

"I'm pretty sure I still love you just as much," Harry said in reply. "Maybe even a little more."

And then Louis was smiling and blushing like mad, so Harry didn't really regret his words.

"I love you, too, you know," he continued, biting his lower lip. "Lots."

"Yeah," Harry murmured. "Me too."

And then it was back to silence, save for the little sounds of pleasure and occasional rustling of fabric beneath them.

Harry's hands soon found their way into Louis' pants, grabbing at his bum softly, yet firmly. Louis rocked back into his monstrous hands (seriously, those things were fucking _huge_ ) and moaned quietly. He was getting harder and harder, and it was proving more and more difficult to ignore his erection.

"I could help you with that," Harry said. "If you wanted."

Louis rolled his eyes, moving so he was straddling Harry so he could undo his jeans. Once they were unbuttoned, Harry was making quick work of removing his hands from Louis' arse so he could shove them off of Louis' body. "Of course I _want_ , Harry Styles," he answered softly, fluttering his eyes when Harry's hand barely brushed over his cock.

"Good." Harry brought a hand to dip into the waistband of Louis' Topmans. "'Cause I definitely want, too."

And then they were kissing again, all breathless and lustful, while Harry's fingers teased at Louis' length.

"God," Louis breathed once Harry had gripped unexpectedly at Louis' cock. "Want you so much."

"You'll get me soon enough," Harry replied, his lips twitching up into a smirk at how needy Louis was already becoming. He squeezed at the base of Louis' member, twisting his hand as he did.

Louis was definitely hard now, and Harry was no better.

Louis rocked his hips down into Harry's hand, setting a steady pace so he wouldn't get too ahead of himself. He focused on Harry's movements and Harry's breathing patterns to keep himself grounded.

Soon enough, Harry's hand was jerking quicker than before and Louis knew he'd come soon if they kept it up like this, so he politely removed Harry's hand and kissed it lightly before straddling his upper thighs. Harry only stared on, cupping at Louis' arse cheeks.

"Lube," Louis muttered as he began removing his boxers. "And yours off, too."

Harry smiled because he was more than happy to oblige, leaning over with his thankfully long limbs to grab the bottle of lube they kept stored in their night table. Once his gaze was back on his boyfriend, Louis' was already naked with his cock curved against his stomach. He was pulling Harry's underwear off of him before Harry had the chance to react.

"Sorry," Louis said in reply to the look Harry was giving him. With a little smile, he added, "Feeling impatient."

"No kidding," Harry said under his breath, but he was grinning nevertheless. Presenting the lube to Louis, he raised his eye brow. "Should you do it or should I?"

Louis bit his lip, spreading his legs even further. "Please?"

Harry sighed because that was honestly one of the stupidest questions he'd ever heard.

He kept his lips sealed, popping the lid open and pouring some over his first three fingers. He warmed it quickly before sliding the tip of his index against Louis' rim. Louis whimpered softly, rubbing himself against Harry's finger before Harry slid it in knuckle deep.

"Is that what you wanted, babe?" Harry asked spontaneously, toying at Louis' hole. "Did you want my fingers inside of you?"

Louis didn't respond immediately, and if this were any other time, Harry probably would've delivered a soft smack to his bum. But today was about the passion more than the lust, and Harry wasn't going to ruin it.

Louis swallowed before nodding, his lips parted and a pant escaping his mouth.

"I wanted that, too," Harry continued. "I wanted to feel you so badly."

Louis groaned, rocking back onto Harry's hand. "More, please, _god_ ," Louis whined. "Don't tease me, Hazza."

Harry smiled softly, bringing his gaze back to where he could see his finger disappearing inside of Louis. "M'not teasing," he murmured, but he added another finger in the same moment so Louis thought his argument was pretty valid.

He began to pump them in and out of Louis, rubbing at his insides in a way he knew would make Louis crumble. His theory was only proven when Louis started to moan louder than before.

It wasn't until he added a third and Louis began to bounce up and down on his hand that he said something.

"Shit, so pretty," he said filthily, his voice oozing want. "Practically fucking yourself on my fingers."

Louis went faster, trying to force Harry to go deeper. Harry only watched, keeping his hand as steady as possible. He could feel his fingertips growing closer and closer until—

" _Oh fuck_ ," Louis whined, and, yeah, Harry had found his prostate. "Again, _fuck_ , please again."

Harry crooked his fingers to take a particularly tough jab at the bundle of nerves. He'd always had a thing for making Louis lose his resolve and then watching him fall apart at Harry's hand; he found the entire thing incomparably hot, and he was sure nothing else would ever come close.

Louis continued, letting out soft little " _uh's_ " with ever thrust of Harry's fingers. Then he started trembling, his thighs almost giving out and his eyes were closed so tightly—all the warning signs of Louis being thrown over the edge. Harry removed his fingers.

"Why'd you stop?" Louis whined, and he looked the spitting image of a toddler who'd been told no.

"Because you're not coming before I'm inside of you, alright?" Harry answered, looking as serious as ever. Louis let out another embarassing noise, because he was painfully horny now and being brought so close to orgasm just to have it taken away definitely didn't help, add to the fact that Harry was talking about fucking him and— _shit_ , Louis needed to come soon.

Harry lubed himself up, the contact almost causing him pain as his cock had been neglected for the better part of their foreplay. It was pulsing red, leaking precome from the tip and Harry would've been embarassed had he been with anyone but Louis.

He didn't let himself get too carried away with the lube, stopping only moments after he was sure he was slick enough to keep from hurting Louis. Louis looked between Harry and himself, crawling forward until he was hovering above Harry's dick.

"Wanna ride you," he breathed, rubbing the tip of Harry's cock with his bum as he shifted back and forth. "Good?"

Harry only swallowed, nodding profusely. "Good, yeah."

Louis smiled, taking Harry in his hand and positioning him at his entrance. He moaned as soon as the head caught on his rim. "Shit," he swore lowly, slowly sinking himself lower. He stopped as soon as he was halfway, smirking down at Harry and leaning in for a kiss.

"Don't tease me, Lou," Harry mimicked, biting at Louis' lower lip.

Louis laughed. "M'not teasing," he repeated, then in one movement, fully seated himself on Harry's cock.

"Holy fuck," Harry panted, gripping tightly onto Louis' hips. He found himself staring at the way his hands could cover so much of Louis' body, then flicked his eyes back to look Louis in the eyes before he could notice and ask.

Louis shifted around, no doubt trying to find his prostate, and Harry felt unbearably turned on. Here was Louis, trying to pleasure himself and using _Harry_ to do it, while also giving Harry a great show, both visibly and physically.

Louis stopped after a few seconds, closing his eyes and moaning pornographically and, yeah, he'd definitely found it. Harry groaned because, while having Louis just move around while sitting on his dick was extremely hot, it did barely anything to stimulate his arousal. But then Louis was lifting himself up and back down continuously at _just_ the right angle to have himself whimpering.

"So good," Harry whispered, pulling Louis' hips to his in efforts to get Louis to go faster. "So fucking good at taking my dick."

"Mm," Louis hummed, rolling his hips forward until he was flush against Harry once again. "Keep going, fuck."

"You want me to tell you how pretty you look?" Harry continued. "You look so pretty, Lou. Riding me like you were born for it. Were you born for it, Louis?"

Louis nodded profusely, breathing harder and harder. "Born for it, Haz," he managed out. "Born to make you feel good."

Harry moaned when Louis took a particularly quick fall onto him. He opened his eyes, letting his gaze linger only momentarily on Louis' chest before he was reaching up and touching, because Louis was his and he was allowed to. Louis let out a whimper, letting his hands join Harry's as he began to toy with his own nipples.

Harry returned his hands to their place on Louis' hips, dipping his thumbs into the v-lines they created. He began to rub back and forth, admiring the way Louis continued to fall apart above him.

It wasn't long until Louis was panting, both from being so turned on and the physical exertion of the past half hour. He groaned lowly, his thighs becoming painfully sore. Harry took notice.

"Look at you," Harry muttered. "Getting tired from riding my cock so hard, hmm?" He tightened his hold on Louis. "Lemme help, love."

He picked Louis up, careful to keep himself comfortably inside of Louis, and slowly put his boyfriend on his back. He lifted Louis' hips, balancing them on the tops of his knees for better leverage as he shoved into him once again.

Harry bent down, beginning to peck at Louis' neck as he pounded himself into Louis. He sucked mark after mark into Louis' collarbone, biting at the reddened skin. Louis grunted softly, tilting his head back in a show of submission, something he'd only ever let Harry see. It was a show of trust and of utter love, and Harry had relished in every second.

He began to go faster, harder, the way he knew Louis liked. Louis let out little "oh's" and "uh's" with every thrust—that was all the encouragement Harry needed to continue.

"Are you gonna come?" Harry asked softly, nipping at Louis' ear lobe. "I'm going to, babe. I'm gonna come inside of you, and you're gonna take it all in and keep it like a good boy, aren't you?"

Louis nodded, an answer to both questions Harry had asked, and fisted his hands into the sheets. He bit his lip, his back involuntarily jumping from the bed after Harry had hit his sweet spot harder than before.

"I'm so close, Louis," he choked out, his hips moving in a more sloppy rhythm before and his hands gripping at every and any part of Louis he could. "Can you come for me first? Untouched, baby, you can do it."

Louis continued to whine and moan, thrusting blindly into the air as Harry hit repeatedly at his prostate. He shook his head, squeezing his eyes shut. "Can't, Harry. Need you to touch me."

"I am touching you," Harry reprimanded, accentuating his words with a squeeze at Louis' hips. "You can, Lou, you can come. Just let it go," he continued. "Let it go and come for me."

Louis was spurting his come all over his chest, painting a few lines across the lower half of Harry's torso. He could feel himself clenching around Harry, how much tighter he was becoming around him.

"Fuck, Harry, made me feel so good," he breathed, rolling his hips in time with Harry's thrusts to ride out the entirety of his orgasm. "Made me come so hard," he continued, hoping to bring about his boyfriend's orgasm just from his words.

It worked; Louis could feel Harry's come filling him up within moments. It was almost too much and, at the same time, not enough.

Harry began panting, almost letting himself collapse on top of Louis. He wasn't usually the sleepy type after such a good orgasm, but he felt fucked out, like he could sleep for years.

Placing a kiss on Louis' lips, he slowly started pulling himself out of his boyfriend. He was just about to cuddle up into Louis' side when he caught a glimpse of Louis' hole—raw and open. He could see his come trickling out of it and _no_. That just wouldn't work.

He found himself slinking back between Louis' thighs before he could stop himself, laying on his stomach when he was eye-level with his entrance. Louis let his gaze follow, stopping when Harry did. He noticed the way Harry was eyeing him, almost hungrily, and let out an involuntary noise.

"Harry," he muttered. "Sensitive. Can't."

But Harry ignored him, prodding the tip of his middle finger against Louis' rim. Louis groaned, both from pleasure and pain. He could feel his cock twitch feebly.

"Just want to keep it inside of you," Harry murmured after a few seconds of rubbing the pads of his fingers against Louis' entrance. "Such a pretty hole," he continued. "Wanna stay inside of it."

Louis sighed wholeheartedly, recognizing Harry's determination and knowing there was no way out of this—unless Harry was convinced it would hurt Louis in any way. But Louis wasn't really sure if he wanted him to stop anymore, what with the way he could feel himself hardening just the slightest. It wasn't like he could say _no_ to Harry, especially if he was asking to eat him out.

Harry continued to tease his fingers, slipping them only knuckle deep before pulling them back out. Louis was gradually growing harder and harder every single time Harry pushed his fingertip inside.

"Please, Hazza," he murmured, using the nickname he'd adopted from the earlier days. "Please, want you."

Harry smiled—that was the thing. He liked to hear Louis beg for him and tell him how much he needed and wanted him. He liked to be told he was doing good. And he liked to hear Louis moan.

"I need you, Haz, so bad," he continued, noticing the way Harry's entire face was lighting up under his praise. "Please."

Harry flicked his eyes up to Louis', giving him a wicked grin. Louis returned it, because he knew what was coming next and he could've come right then and there from just the thought.

Harry let the tip of his tongue flip over Louis' hole, pulling back to gauge Louis' reaction. He had his eyes closed, his lips parted, and he looked the definition of sex; Harry couldn't bring himself to resist any longer.

He dipped his entire tongue into Louis' licking at his walls and tasting his own come, and _fuck_ , if that wasn't the hottest thing—that he had his mouth on Louis and he could taste himself. He continued to nip and lick, careful to avoid his own come because, while it was really sexy, he wanted it to stay inside of Louis for as long as it could.

"H-Harry," Louis groaned, his eyes rolling backward. "Fuck." He gently rolled his hips back into Harry's mouth, moaning when he could feel the tip of his tongue go deeper than before.

Harry allowed himself to add a finger in, right beside of his tongue with little resistance. And Louis, Louis was so _red_ , so _open_ , so _ready_ —all for Harry.

Harry didn't even need to prompt Louis' orgasm this time; he was shooting himself all over his abdomen, right with the first load. It was so _hot_ , and Harry couldn't get enough.

He continued to suck and bite Louis through his orgasm, only stopping when Louis' moans turned to whines. Louis' mind was everywhere and nowhere all at the same time.

"F-fu—Harry, that was..." Louis managed to get out after a few moments, his thoughts still a bit foggy as he recovered. Harry laughed, darting his tongue out to lick up a bit of Louis' come before crawling up the bed until he was nestled into Louis' side.

"Amazing. Mind-blowing," he interjected. Then smirking at Louis, added, "Orgasmic."

Louis rolled his eyes. "Idiot," he muttered, his brainwave still consisting of one-word replies and Harry, Harry, Harry.

He didn't know whether he could still blame it on the haze when he murmured, "We should get married sometime," out of the blue.

And then he'd felt Harry tense and he was afraid he'd fucked up. Just like him, he supposed. To take their one perfect day in months and ruin it by bringing up something Harry probably hadn't thought about, and if he had, hadn't done anything more. He was scared, a feeling he didn't really like.

But then Harry was muttering back a, "Yeah. Yeah, we should."

And it was as simple as that; they kissed sweetly before cuddling to each other's bodies for some much-needed rest.

They were happy.

~~~

"Never. Fucking. Again."

Louis smiled from his position on Harry's lap in the arm chair with Liam, Niall, and Zayn all crammed together on the couch across from them. They'd gathered in Liam's flat bright and early the next morning, a photoshoot planned for later that day.

Harry and Louis felt a little shit—they'd been so caught up yesterday in how perfect the day was for them that they forgot that their bandmates still had to suffer through theirs. They felt terrible because they'd gotten to have the best day they'd had in a long time while their friends had to be miserable.

Neither of them had mentioned the fact, though. They were too caught up in letting their mates complain.

"I take it yours wasn't too fun, Zayn?" Liam asked, nudging the dark-haired boy in the side with his elbow.

"Pure hell," he muttered. "He was cool for about half the day—but then he started hitting on me at lunch and I tried to politely decline which was no use," he continued. "And then he started asking me really weird questions about my sex life and it was so hard not to just _leave._ "

"If you think that was bad, mine literally cut a piece of my shirt off of me," Niall interjected. "Which was cool, because she did it without me noticing at first. But then I kept feeling drafty and she offered me a blanket and some hot chocolate. She asked me if I would sing to her cat, who was apparently One Direction's biggest fan. I think she was insane or summat."

"Mine was... nice," Liam concluded, a mix between confusion and disgust flicking across his face. "She was really sweet, asked for a picture and an autograph. Did all the normal things, you know?" He paused long enough to see the other boy's questioning looks. "Then she opened her tumblr blog for me."

"Ouch," Zayn muttered, propping his foot up on the table.

"She showed me a bunch of conspiracy theories—she was a proud Ziall shipper, but also had a strong belief that we all read homoerotic fanfiction to one another and proceed to act it out," he shivered. "Then she asked how long Niall's dick was."

"And did you tell her it was monstrous?" Niall asked, seeming genuinely curious.

"I didn't say _anything_ ," Liam answered, sticking his tongue out at his bandmate. "Because I understand what oversharing is. But I did tell her we've read the fanfiction, and are at the very least impressed by the creativity."

They all shared a small laugh then because, yeah, their fans were _definitely_ creative.

"So how'd it go for you two?" Zayn asked, but there seemed to be something in his tone that he was hiding. Niall smiled rather widely, but that was normal behavior for him; Liam was grinning as well.

"Um... good," Louis answered. "It was rather odd at first, though. They were extremely... loud. And they were definitely Larry shippers—speculated every fucking thing we did. I felt like a zoo animal, and if Harry hadn't been there, I'd have—"

"What do you mean 'if Harry hadn't been there?'" Niall questioned, but he didn't seem too curious.

"Oh, um," Harry decided to intervene. "You see, apparently our buyers were really close best friends, and also had a strong belief in me and Lou's relationship. So I guess they both decided to buy us each for the day, which would in turn force us to spend an entire day together with them being able to watch our every move."

"I guess management couldn't do anything about it, either," Louis continued. "Because they'd already paid and we were already there. Would've looked bad for the image or some shit."

"Lucky dogs," Zayn said, lounging backward in his chair.

"So how was it, then?" Liam inquired, flicking his arms around in wild hand gestures. "I mean, I can only imagine what twelve hours with a group of girls who believe you're together did to you."

"That's the thing, though!" Harry jumped in. "It wasn't even a full twelve hours! They apparently got busted by their mums for a stash of drugs, and the woman came and took them away. Which was really weird, since she had just paid that kind of money to ensure her daughter's dream could come true. I feel sort of bad about it now, to be honest."

"I don't," Louis scoffed. "They were definitely on some kind of drug to be acting the way they were, and if I smoked something that strong, I'd hope my mum would do something equally as horrid."

It was quiet for only a moment before Louis continued on. "But it was still so _weird_ , though," he said. "Like, it was almost how you'd _expect_ them to act. I didn't think the fans were that stereotypical."

"Almost like it was fake, hmm?" Niall asked softly from his seat. Louis nodded, along with Harry.

"Yeah! Just like it had been..." Louis paused, realization dawning on him. "...planned."

Louis shared a look with Harry, which then lead to them both facing the other three opposite of them. "Something you wanna tell us, guys?"

"You deserved it." Liam was the first to speak. "We all knew how much you guys had been looking forward to yesterday before the whole '1D Day' thing was announced, and it tore us all to pieces to see how upset you were that you weren't getting it. So we arranged something ourselves."

Zayn snorted. "And absolute shit to get it done—we had to get some girls to pose as fans, then give them both a new identity, then get them to show up at the auction. And then we had to tell Paul—"

"Paul knew about this?" Louis questioned and, oh. That explained why he hadn't seemed all that worried that these two girls were shady as fuck.

"I wasn't _finished_ , Lewis," Zayn mocked jokingly. "Anyway, we had to go through a bunch of shit to make sure management didn't find out. By the time they did, there wasn't shit they could do about it because, like you said, it would've damaged the image."

Liam decided to cut in. " _But_ , we had absolutely nothing to do with the whole Larry thing."

"Or we might've," Niall interrupted. "Or _I_ might've. I told them to have fun with it, you know. No holds barred."

"Niall," Zayn groaned.

"What? They were having to deal with those two fucks for us, the least we could do was let them have as good of a time as they could."

"But those two _fucks_ are our best mates."

"Who probably took the joke very well. Much better than some brooding, gravity-defying haired asshole seems to be taking it."

"It's called a _quiff_ , Ni. And you have no room to talk—you've worn one before too, so suck—"

"Can we stop? This is sounding like the beginning to one of those fanfictions I told you about and I'd rather not think about those." Liam attempted to put an end to the arguing.

"You know we're only joking," Zayn tried to ease him, but Niall was wiggling his eyebrows at him and winking so ostentatiously that he couldn't help but laugh.

Watching the scene unfold, Louis gave Harry a look.

"I really love those guys," he whispered, leaning his head on Harry's chest. "No matter how obnoxious they are, I really do love them."

"Yeah," Harry agreed under his breath, giving Louis a smile. "Me, too."

And with the two of them cozied up in a chair with their three best friends in the entire universe laughing like a bunch of high-school idiots without a care in the world, they felt more at ease than they had in their entire lives.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. If you're feeling generous, do those things you know I want you to do. :)
> 
> ♡ tumblr: [zourry](http://zourry.tumblr.com) ♡


End file.
